Après un long sommeil
by Chandara1
Summary: Le Kurgan se réveille d'un sommeil de plus de vingt-cinq ans, dans un endroit qu'il ne connaît pas. Son dernier souvenir est son combat contre le Highlander à New York...Le Kurgan/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Après un long sommeil…**

**DISCLAIMER: ****Highlander ****et ses personnages appartiennent à Davis/Panzer Productions **

**Le personnage du petit garçon est une invention de Klewad, et je l'utilise avec son autorisation ;), mais là, il va être assez différent.**

**C'est la première histoire que j'écris sur Highlander, et elle est peut-être un peu bizarre… **

**Enfin bonne lecture !**

Cela devait faire des jours maintenant que le Kurgan luttait pour émerger de cet étrange état de faiblesse et de somnolence . Il était engourdi, il avait mal partout, son esprit était confus et embrouillé. Par moments, il retrouvait un peu de lucidité, et puis il retombait dans des rêves sans queue ni tête dont il avait le plus grand mal à se sortir. Dans ces moments de délire il y avait des gens autour de lui, du mouvement, de la lumière. De la douleur, aussi, parfois. Les gens autour de lui parlaient entre eux, des fois le Kurgan pouvait saisir quelques bribes de phrases, mais les voix lui parvenaient confuses et assourdies comme à travers plusieurs épaisseurs de coton, si bien qu'il n'avait jamais su ce qu'on lui voulait. Puis toute cette agitation cessait, et quand il revenait vraiment à lui il n'y avait rien d'autre que le silence.

Et puis, il y avait eu ce cauchemar, le pire de tous. De nouveau, il y avait autour de lui des gens occupés à il ne savait quoi. Cette fois, le Kurgan avait décidé de les ignorer et avait voulu replonger dans le sommeil. Il ne savait pas au juste ce qui lui avait fait ouvrir les yeux mais il avait aussitôt regretté de l'avoir fait.

Un gamin tout de blanc vêtu était penché sur lui. Dans les dix-douze ans, maigrichon, pas très grand, la peau très blanche, les cheveux noirs. Un visage archiconnu, familier. Et pour cause, ce visage, c'est le sien au même âge. Excepté les yeux. Le Kurgan n'en a jamais vu de pareils. Recouverts d'une membrane blanchâtre, inexpressifs et presque sans couleur.

Et la peur lui avait soudain glacé le sang dans les veines quand il avait compris ce que devait être cet enfant. Un fantôme. C'est le fantôme de lui-même enfant qui se tient devant lui et qui le regarde avec ses yeux étranges, ses yeux de spectre. …

A son réveil suivant, le Kurgan avait l'esprit un peu plus clair. Les idées décousues commençaient à s'assembler en un tout cohérent, et la mémoire lui revenait peu à peu.

Son combat avec le Highlander est la dernière chose dont il arrive à se rappeler. A New York, au fond d'une ruelle crasseuse – mais non, ce n'était pas le même combat, de nouveau il mélange tout. Pendant son combat avec le Highlander, il s'était passé _quelque chose_, quelque chose de pas normal.

_C'est lui qui a gagné et je suis mort. _

_Mais non imbécile, si tu étais mort tu ne serais plus là à te poser la question._

Tenter de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées est un exercice épuisant. Bientôt le Kurgan retombe dans un sommeil profond.

Lorsqu'il revient à lui, cette fois, il est assez lucide pour s'intéresser à ce qui l'entoure. Une pièce blanche sans fenêtres, plongée dans la pénombre. Une pièce assez vide à part des placards métalliques le long du mur et des appareils médicaux. Il y fait froid, l'air sent le renfermé et le médicament. Et il est couché sur ce qui pourrait être un lit d'hôpital. Ou une table d'autopsie…

_Où est-ce que je suis ? Dans un grenier ? A la morgue ? Qu'est-ce que je fous là ?_

_Et c'est QUOI, ça ? _

En essayant de bouger, de se lever, le Kurgan a découvert que de solides sangles bien bouclées le maintenaient prisonnier.

_Bon, alors si c'est pas la morgue, c'est quoi ce bordel ? _

Le géant se débat furieusement pour se libérer de ses liens. Sans résultat. Et en quelques minutes, la fatigue revient, écrasante. Il voudrait continuer de lutter mais ses forces l'abandonnent.

_Et merde, qu'est-ce qui m'arrive encore ? J'ai pas plus de force qu'une fillette ! _

Au moment où le Kurgan sombre dans le sommeil, il entend grincer la porte. Un filet d'air froid s'insinue dans la pièce. Et aussi une présence furtive…

Comme le petit garçon de son rêve._ Mais ce n'était qu'un rêve. Un rêve idiot._

…Une voix. Une petite voix agaçante, qui peu à peu le tire de son sommeil.

« Réveille-toi ! … Tu m'entends ? Réveille-toi ! »

Quelqu'un qui le secoue, et ne veut pas le laisser tranquille.

« Laisse-moi, je veux dormir …

«Tu es en danger, il faut que tu t'en ailles !

« Je vais me rendormir et tout ça sera fini…

« C'est pas un rêve, et ils vont te tuer si tu restes ici !

« Ils peuvent toujours essayer si ça les amuse. Va jouer ailleurs et fous-moi la paix, t'es qu'une voix même pas réelle et je débloque… »

Mais l'autre insiste, aussi agaçant qu'un moustique. Si bien que le Kurgan finit par émerger complètement de sa somnolence. Pour se retrouver face au petit fantôme.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est là ?_

Des bribes de vieilles légendes de sa tribu lui reviennent soudain en mémoire, et ce n'est pas particulièrement rassurant. Quand les esprits se manifestent, c'est généralement parce que quelque chose les contrarie…

Bien sûr, au cours de sa vie, il a « contrarié » pas mal de monde. Voire pire. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu faire pour offenser cet enfant, ce fantôme de lui-même ? Vraiment, il ne voit pas.

_Peut-être qu'il n'approuve pas ce que je suis devenu… Comme si j'avais eu le choix ! Et maintenant qu'est-ce qu'il va me faire ?_

Un bruit dans le couloir détourne une seconde son attention. Le fantôme a disparu sans bruit à sa manière de fantôme.

_Tant mieux_…

Le Kurgan va replonger dans le sommeil quand la petite voix agaçante reprend :

« Tu m'entends ? Réveille-toi, il faut vite qu'on sorte d'ici !

« T'as pas bientôt fini ?! Je ne peux aller nulle part de toute façon, tu vois bien que je suis attaché. »

Déjà les petits doigts fantomatiques débouclent les sangles. _C'est affreux ce qu'il a les mains froides !_

Le Kurgan est libre maintenant… enfin, pas tout à fait. Il prend soudain conscience des aiguilles enfoncées dans ses veines… Il va tout arracher, les aiguilles, les tuyaux et tout, quand le gamin l'arrête.

« Non, attends. Pas comme ça, tu vas tout faire saigner. » Il décolle les sparadraps, retire les aiguilles avec précaution, et comprime la veine avec un morceau de coton. Les gestes sont précis, comme ceux d'un infirmier.

« Euh, merci…Où est-ce que tu as appris à faire ça ? »

Le gamin hausse les épaules

« Je les ai souvent vus faire, sur moi. »

_Eh, attends une minute… Si je te suis bien, ils peuvent te voir, te toucher… Je ne comprends pas… t'es quoi comme genre de fantôme ? _

Mais l'enfant ne lui laisse pas le temps de poser des questions.

« Lève-toi et viens avec moi…»

Lorsque le Kurgan essaie de se mettre debout, un vertige le prend et il retombe lourdement sur le lit.

« Oups… Je suis encore dans les vapes …

« Ne t'en fais pas, c'est les médicaments. Ça va passer…

« Les médicaments ? Quels médicaments ? C'est quoi comme saloperies ?

« Des tranquillisants, pour te faire dormir. Le reste…je ne sais pas. On ne me dit pas grand-chose, tu sais ... »

Le tournis est passé, et le Kurgan réussit enfin à tenir debout, même s'il n'est pas encore très solide sur ses jambes. Le petit fantôme le prend par la main et l'entraîne à sa suite. Ils quittent la chambre et s'engagent dans un dédale de couloirs déserts. Des couloirs de béton gris, faiblement éclairés, avec des portes peintes en blanc et des canalisations qui courent sur les murs. Tout est plongé dans un silence feutré. Leurs pieds nus ne font aucun bruit sur le sol plastifié …

Tout baigne dans une atmosphère étrange. Le Kurgan commence à penser que cette fois-ci, il s'est peut-être fait tuer pour de bon, et qu'ils sont en route pour l'au-delà…

Il n'aurait pas cru que quitter la vie serait aussi paisible, surtout pour un guerrier. C'est si calme, si tranquille, presque…agréable.

Ils passent une lourde porte métallique, et entrent dans un autre couloir. Un couloir où coule un courant d'air glacé nettement désagréable.

Encore un tournant, et brutalement, la galerie débouche sur l'extérieur.

Soudain le petit fantôme s'immobilise.

« Je ne peux pas aller plus loin. Il faut que tu continues tout seul. Pars, dépêche-toi… Surtout ne les laisse pas te rattraper.

« Eh, petit ? Si au moins tu me disais de quoi on doit avoir peur ? »

Mais l'enfant a déjà disparu dans l'obscurité…

_Enfin de retour dans le monde normal. _

Le Kurgan s'avance prudemment hors de la galerie, et regarde ce qui l'entoure. Dehors, c'est la nuit et il fait froid. Devant lui, un vaste espace dégagé, de vieux baraquements, un grillage défoncé, puis de la forêt. On dirait une ancienne base de l'armée à l'abandon.

Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là, pieds nus dans la boue glacée, vêtu du même pyjama blanc que le gamin, un truc qui n'est pas à lui et qu'il est sûr de n'avoir jamais mis ?

Une porte qui claque. Des bruits de voix, assourdies par la distance. Dans le bâtiment d'où il est parti, l'alerte a été donnée.

Il n'est plus temps de se poser des questions. Il doit vite disparaître dans la nature, fuir ce repaire de fous furieux…


	2. Chapter 2

Le Kurgan s'enfonce dans la forêt. Il est maintenant suffisamment loin pour prendre le risque de s'arrêter quelques instants, il a besoin de reprendre son souffle.

_Qui sont ces gens ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui veulent ? Ce ne sont pas des Immortels, il n'a senti aucune présence…Mais pourquoi des mortels s'en prendraient à lui ?! Ça n'a pas de sens…_

_Des mortels… Avec eux, il ne faut compter sur aucun code d'honneur, aucune règle…_

Ils sont nombreux et décidés à en découdre, lui est seul et désarmé . Ça ne les arrêtera pas. Il n'a pas le choix : cette fois-ci il doit fuir, il ne peut pas les combattre…

Tout est calme autour de lui. Si ça se trouve, ils le cherchent encore autour des bâtiments…

_Sauf que…_

_Merde. La boue. J'ai dû laisser plein d'empreintes… Ils savent que je suis dehors. _

Si le Kurgan est très expérimenté pour se battre, il est nettement moins doué pour fuir discrètement. C'est quelque chose qu'il n'a pas souvent eu à faire au cours de sa vie. En plus de ça il est affaibli et n'a pas les idées très claires… et comble de malchance il est habillé de blanc. Tellement facile à repérer…

S'il s'en sort, ça tiendra du miracle.

Le Kurgan ne sait pas où il est. Il continue droit devant lui à travers la forêt. De nuit, il est un peu moins repérable. S'il arrive à semer ses poursuivants avant le lever du jour, il a peut-être une petite chance.

Heureusement, ses poursuivants se sont dispersés pour couvrir plus de terrain. Au moins, il ne sera pas écrasé sous le nombre. Pas tout de suite. Les deux premiers lui tombent dessus par pur hasard, et le Kurgan s'en débarrasse rapidement. Il profite de l'effet de surprise, les assomme tous les deux contre un arbre, et pousse les corps dans un fossé plein de feuilles mortes.

Mais leurs camarades ne sont pas loin… Le Kurgan entend du bruit et des voix qui se rapprochent, voit la lumière de leurs torches électriques, et se réfugie juste à temps dans un épais fourré.

Ils n'ont pas trouvé ses deux victimes étendues dans le fossé. Ils sont passés tout près sans les voir…

A présent ils se rapprochent dangereusement. Cette fois, c'est un petit groupe, le Kurgan ne pourrait pas tous les liquider avant qu'ils ne donnent l'alerte…

_J'ai besoin d'une diversion._

Un peu plus tôt, il est passé près d'une mare. Ça lui donne une idée. De loin il y lance une poignée de gros cailloux.

Comme espéré, ils touchent l'eau avec un _plouf_ ! sonore. Le bruit de quelqu'un pataugeant dans l'eau. Ses poursuivants se ruent aussitôt dans cette direction.

Le Kurgan s'éloigne prudemment en se glissant de buisson en buisson. Tout est de nouveau silencieux autour de lui, et il commence à croire qu'il leur a échappé pour de bon, quand trois de ses poursuivants surgissent des bois, juste devant lui.

Immédiatement le combat s'engage. Le Kurgan se défend mal, ses réflexes sont plus lents, ses gestes moins vifs que d'habitude, il a moins de force…

D'autres hommes arrivent, des coups de feu claquent.

Le Kurgan se bat avec l'énergie du désespoir. Il finit par leur échapper, mais il est blessé. On lui a tiré dessus, et il a reçu plusieurs coups de couteau.

_Ils ne veulent pas le reprendre. Ils veulent le tuer._

Et ils peuvent très bien y arriver, il suffirait qu'ils le décapitent après l'avoir neutralisé. Et s'ils l'attaquaient en nombre, il n'aurait pas une chance d'en réchapper.

En plus, ses blessures qui ne se referment plus en quelques minutes comme il en avait l'habitude depuis si longtemps. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Il continue son chemin comme il peut à travers la forêt, finit par arriver au bord d'une route. Il est surpris par le passage d'une voiture, avant qu'il n'ait pu fuir ou se cacher. Les phares l'éblouissent…

Encore_ eux_, c'est sûr. Et cette fois-ci c'est fini.

* * *

Charlie Edwards, officier de police à New York, rentrait tranquillement de vacances, lorsqu'il voit soudain débouler cette silhouette blanche sur le bord de la route…

Un homme pieds nus et seulement vêtu d'un léger pyjama blanc par ce froid glacial. Ses vêtements sont lacérés et couverts de sang…

_Je ne suis même pas encore rentré et déjà le boulot me rattrape._

Au premier abord, Charlie a du mal à l'imaginer en victime. C'est un grand gars solidement bâti, pas une proie facile pour un agresseur.

_Alors, tout ce sang, ce n'est peut-être pas le sien. _

_Et cette bizarre tenue blanche… Il s'est peut-être échappé d'un hôpital,…ou d'un asile psychiatrique ?_

_Prudence…_

Il se gare au bord de la route, va à la rencontre du grand gars. Il n'a pas l'air dangereux, plutôt perdu et affolé… Il est sérieusement blessé, et semble à bout de forces, prêt à s'effondrer.

En voulant s'échapper, il trébuche, et Charlie le retient au moment où il va tomber… Le blessé se débat :

« Foutez-moi la paix ! Lâchez-moi ! Laissez-moi partir !

« Calmez-vous. Vous n'iriez pas loin dans cet état. Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ?

« Il y a toute une bande de types armés qui sont après moi, et …»

Un bruit dans la forêt le fait violemment sursauter. Ses agresseurs ne sont pas loin, ils le cherchent, et vont bientôt rappliquer. Charlie ne tient pas à affronter toute une bande de fous furieux. Ils rejoignent rapidement la voiture.

Le blessé a besoin de soins, il faut au plus vite le conduire à l'hôpital, ensuite il signalera l'incident et reviendra avec des renforts…

A côté de lui, le géant aux cheveux noirs garde les yeux rivés sur la masse sombre des bois qui borde la route. Tous ses sens en éveil, il guette l'apparition de ses poursuivants… Même là, il ne se sent pas en sécurité. Ils ne vont certainement pas s'avouer vaincus comme ça, sans encore tenter quelque chose.

Il est en état de choc. Un survivant d'une guerre… Ses blessures sont impressionnantes. Charlie n'arrive même pas à s'expliquer comment il peut encore être en vie et conscient après avoir perdu autant de sang.

« Vous êtes en sécurité maintenant. On va vous soigner et tout ira bien… »

L'homme a l'air ailleurs, comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu. Charlie essaie d'engager la conversation :

« Vous ne m'avez pas dit comment vous vous appelez ?

« Victor Kruger…

« Vous êtes du coin ?

« Non. »

Le silence s'éternise… Il faut le faire parler, pour qu'il reste conscient. A présent que la tension de la poursuite est retombée, il faiblit rapidement.

« Vous n'êtes pas bavard, Victor… Vous avez de la famille ? Des gens à prévenir ?

« Non. Ça fait longtemps que je suis seul. »

_Une phrase entière, cette fois. On progresse. _

« Ah… Et vous venez d'où ?

« De Russie.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous amène aussi loin de chez vous ?

« C'est compliqué…

« Ces gens qui étaient après vous… qui c'était ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils vous voulaient ?

« Je ne sais rien sur eux. J'étais à New York quand ils me sont tombés dessus. Et après, je ne sais plus... Ils m'ont enfermé quelque part, dans une sorte de souterrain. Je devais être drogué ou je ne sais pas quoi…

« Est-ce qu'ils avaient d'autres prisonniers ?

« Je ne sais pas… Je ne crois pas…enfin ne peux pas vous dire. J'étais dans les vapes la plupart du temps, et quand je me réveillais, j'étais seul. »

Le Kurgan garde le silence quelque instants. La nuit est claire, on distingue très bien le paysage qui défile au-dehors. Il ne reconnaît rien. Il est sûr de ne jamais être venu là.

_D'ailleurs, où diable est-ce qu'ils sont ?_

Le Kurgan hésite un moment à poser la question. Pour la première fois depuis une éternité, il se sent très vulnérable. Autant ne pas laisser voir qu'en plus il est complètement perdu…

Finalement, la curiosité est la plus forte, il se lance : « Où est-ce qu'on est ?

« Dans le New Jersey. S'ils vous ont pris à New York ils ne vous ont pas emmené très loin.

« Et euh, on est en quelle année ? »

_Question stupide, mais il n'a pas pu s'en empêcher…_

« Ben… on est en 2013, pourquoi ?

_2013... Alors ça fait vingt-huit ans !_

Il réussi à se contrôler assez pour répondre d'un ton parfaitement neutre : « Pour rien.

_Et qu'est-ce qu'ils m'ont fait durant tout ce temps ?_

Enfin, ils arrivent à l'hôpital. Le Kurgan se bat contre l'évanouissement. Il ne perçoit plus clairement ce qui l'entoure, mais quelque chose lui rappelle le lieu où il a été retenu prisonnier.

_Il a été repris. _

Il se débat, veut s'échapper. Charlie le retient alors qu'il va tomber.

« Calmez-vous, ça va aller… Vous êtes en sécurité ici, c'est un hôpital, ils vont vous soigner »

C'est tout ce qu'il peut lui dire avant d'être refoulé hors de la salle d'examen.

Un homme gravement blessé dans une fusillade et qui se bat pour rester en vie…ça rappelle désagréablement à Charlie la mort de son équipier, quelques mois plus tôt. Il espère que ce gars aura plus de chance et s'en sortira…

Pour l'instant, il ne peut rien faire de plus. Il s'en va, après avoir indiqué où on peut le joindre en cas de besoin.


	3. Chapter 3

Lorsque l'hôpital rappelle Charlie deux jours plus tard, les nouvelles ne sont pas très bonnes. L'homme est toujours en vie, mais les médecins ont découvert que ses blessures n'étaient pas le seul problème. Les résultats des analyses de sang les ont laissé stupéfaits. Des tranquillisants à si forte dose que leur patient devrait être plongé dans un coma profond, et la présence de quantité de bactéries et de virus, certains étant des plus dangereux et la plupart vraiment peu fréquents. Comment ce malade a-t-il pu être contaminé par tout ça, et toujours en rester au stade de porteur sain ? Qu'une seulement de ces maladies se déclare et ce serait la mort….

S'ajoute à tout cela une grave malformation cardiaque qui aurait dû le tuer dès l'enfance, et puis il y a aussi cette cicatrice impossible au cou…

Qu'il ait réussi à survivre à tout cela est incroyable, sidérant, et personne n'a même le début d'une explication. Cet homme doit avoir un système immunitaire hors norme, son organisme paraît indestructible. C'est une énigme passionnante, mais l'équipe médicale n'a pas le loisir de s'y arrêter : la présence de ces germes venus de tous les coins du monde est très préoccupante, on craint que le malade soit contagieux. Il a été aussitôt mis sous traitement, et placé en isolement. Quant à Charlie, il doit de toute urgence rejoindre l'hôpital : il est vraisemblablement contaminé lui aussi et peut-être en danger.

Les analyses confirment ce que l'on craignait, pour un certain nombre de germes... Mais enfin, le traitement a été démarré à temps et tout porte à croire que Charlie en sera quitte pour une bonne peur.

Le pronostic est nettement moins bon pour l'autre patient : si son organisme a vaillamment résisté jusque-là, la chance est en train de tourner. Il a maintenant une mauvaise fièvre qui ne cesse de monter.

Charlie et l'étranger de la forêt se retrouvent camarades de chambre. L'homme a survécu à ses blessures, mais il paraît très affaibli. « Bonjour Victor. Content de vous revoir…Comment ça va ?

« J'ai connu mieux. Et vous ? Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ?

« Vous m'avez filé quelque chose, l'autre fois, et il paraît que c'est grave. Des microbes dont j'ai même pas retenu le nom. La plupart rarissimes, exotiques, pas de notre époque. Vous avez travaillé sur des sites de fouilles archéologiques ?

Oh non, les antiquités poussiéreuses ce n'est pas du tout mon domaine.

Chercheur ou technicien dans un laboratoire médical, alors ?

Non plus.

Alors où est-ce que vous avez attrapé tout ça ?

Oh je ne sais plus, ça doit faire des siècles.»

Il a souri, comme si c'était une bonne blague. Mais malheureusement si c'en est une, le sous-entendu échappe totalement à Charlie.

De l'humour. Voilà un trait de caractère qu'il découvre chez lui…

Et sur ce, le Kurgan se tourne vers le mur- et grommelle un juron entre ses dents parce que ses blessures lui font toujours un mal de chien- et fait semblant de dormir. Ça paraît l'amuser de répondre à ses questions au compte-gouttes et de le laisser sur des charbons ardents…

Charlie n'est pas rassuré mais il essaie de faire bonne figure. Si l'autre gars qui est dans un état beaucoup plus grave n'a pas trop l'air de s'en faire…

« Enfin, au moins c'est pas le sida.

« Non, le sida, je ne l'ai pas. Mais la peste, le typhus, l'hépatite, la tuberculose, j'en passe et des meilleures, paraît que c'est pas mal non plus.

« Ouais, je veux bien le croire…»

Même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais , le Kurgan a lui aussi ses sujets d'inquiétude : depuis qu'il est immortel, ça lui est arrivé d'être malade, mais jamais à ce point ni durant si longtemps. Sans parler de ses blessures qui mettent tellement longtemps à guérir…_un peu comme ce qui se passe chez les mortels. _Que lui est-il arrivé durant ces vingt-huit ans dont il n'a pratiquement aucun souvenir, qu'est-ce qu'on lui a fait ?

… et si il avait perdu son immortalité ?

Il s'imagine ce que ce serait pour lui de revenir à la condition de mortel après trente-cinq siècles de vie et l'idée lui donne le vertige. Etre de nouveau vulnérable à tout. Maladie, accident, un millier de morts idiotes, l'embarras du choix. Et même s'il en réchappait, c'est le vieillissement qui aurait raison de lui en seulement quelques malheureuses décennies, autant dire en un clin d'œil.

Le vieillissement. Sans aucun doute ce qu'il y a de pire. Finir dans son coin, faible, diminué, ratatiné et peut-être même gâteux, alors que pour les autres Immortels la vie et les combats continueraient…

Etre exclu de la vie, oui, et s'en aller par petits bouts. Difficile de trouver plus effrayant.

L'image des vieux de sa tribu lui revient en mémoire et ce n'est pas pour le rassurer. La vie était rude à l'époque, et on vieillissait mal. Les gens étaient vite usés et ils ne faisaient pas de vieux os, ils dépassaient rarement la cinquantaine …

_Stop. Ça doit être la fièvre qui me fait dérailler. _

Il jette un rapide regard à son camarade de chambre. Ce gars, lui, n'a pas l'air de paniquer, et pourtant, lui, la condition de mortel, il connaît. Il n'a même rien connu d'autre.

_Pff, un bambin de quoi, quarante-cinq ans tout au plus ? Même s'il a l'air beaucoup plus vieux que moi, ça reste toujours un blanc-bec sans beaucoup d'expérience de la vie. Et pourtant, il ne se laisse pas abattre. Je ne vais pas laisser un pareil gamin me donner des leçons de courage…_

Ils bavardent, pour passer le temps. De tout et de rien. Le Kurgan n'est pas particulièrement ravi d'apprendre qu'une enquête de police est en cours, sur l'agression dont il a été victime. Il aurait préféré régler ça tout seul, ce sont ses problèmes et ça ne regarde pas les mortels.

« Dites à vos copains de me foutre la paix. Je ne leur ai rien demandé et je n'ai pas besoin d'eux. » grogne-t-il.

« C'est la procédure normale, on n'y peut rien… » dit Charlie comme pour s'excuser. Et puis, il reprend, taquin : « Tout de même l'autre jour dans la forêt, je crois que mon aide n'était pas de trop, non ?

« J'aurais très bien pu m'en sortir tout seul.

« Ben voyons. Il n'y a qu'à voir l'état dans lequel vous vous trouvez encore maintenant.

« Je suis malade, et alors ? Ça passera. C'est pas la première fois.

« Mais à en croire les médecins, ça aurait très bien pu être la dernière.

« Et puis zut. Vous ne lâchez jamais, vous…

« Non, alors faites-vous une raison. C'est pour votre bien…

« Bon, alors qu'est-ce que vous me voulez exactement, vous et vos copains flics ?

« On fait partie d'une unité spéciale, qui enquête sur des disparitions inquiétantes. Il y a eu d' autres cas comme le vôtre, mais vous êtes la première victime qu'on retrouve en vie… Vous n'imaginez pas la chance que vous avez eue.

« Si vous le dites…

« Et c'en est une pour nous aussi parce qu'on n'a jamais pu approcher ces types de près. Ni bien sûr les infiltrer…

« Parce que vous avez une idée de qui c'est ?

« Oui. Dans les grandes lignes. Une organisation secrète très bien organisée, qui s'intéresse de près à la recherche médicale et aux technologies de pointe. On les soupçonne aussi de tremper dans le trafic d'organes. Ils ont de gros moyens, sont établis dans plusieurs pays, et doivent également avoir des protecteurs en haut lieu…Ces types-là nous glissent entre les doigts à chaque fois, pas moyen de les coffrer, alors on n'a pas une idée précise de ce qu'ils trafiquent, mais c'est quelque chose de moche. Ils enlèvent des gens, qu'on ne retrouve jamais. Ni eux, ni même leurs restes. Quant à savoir ce qu'ils en font…Mystère.

« Je ne pourrais pas vous apprendre grand-chose de plus. Je me suis réveillé dans une sorte de vieille infirmerie qui puait le moisi. J'avais été drogué avec quelque chose qui m'a fait sévèrement délirer, et j'avais pas les idées très nettes. Je me souviens juste d'un souterrain qui avait l'air plutôt grand. Je me suis libéré, puis je me suis retrouvé dehors, ils m'ont couru après et après vous m'avez trouvé au bord de la route. Voilà, c'est tout...

« Plein de portes, de couloirs et d' escaliers… Cet endroit devait être un vrai labyrinthe, non ? Et vous, drogué et à moitié endormi, vous trouvez du premier coup le chemin de la sortie. Comment vous expliquez ça ?

« Comme vous avez dit tout à l'heure, j'ai eu de la chance… »

_La question piège. Je ne peux quand même pas lui parler du gamin-fantôme, ou il me fera enfermer chez les fous… _

« Vous ne vous souvenez de rien d'autre ?

« En fait, si. Que j'ai eu des hallucinations. Des sévères...

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez vu ?

« C'était complètement idiot. Je ne vois pas en quoi ça pourrait vous intéresser…

« Eh bien... Je n'ai jamais eu d'hallucinations, moi !

« Ah, vous avez des curiosités inavouables. Vous devriez essayer cette cochonnerie vous-même, alors... Les expériences par personne interposée, ça ne vaut rien, ce n'est pas pareil.

« Très drôle… Je me demande ce qui a pu vous faire aussi peur ?

« Rien. Je n'ai pas eu peur…

« Mais si. Encore maintenant, ça vous effraie trop pour en parler.

« Très bien. Il y avait un petit garçon… C'était moi-même au même âge, sauf les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient, ses yeux ?

« Je ne sais pas…Ils n'étaient pas normaux…

« Et ce petit garçon, qu'est-ce qu'il est devenu ?

« Il m'a montré le chemin, et après il a disparu…

« Disparu ?

« Je me suis retourné et il n'était plus là. Le shaman de ma tribu aurait dit que c'était un esprit, un fantôme. Ou bien c'était simplement mon inconscient qui me hurlait de foutre le camp.

« …Votre tribu ? Qu'est-ce que vous dites ? … Vous venez de quel coin de la Russie ? »

_Merde, voilà les ennuis qui commencent, j'aurais mieux fait de tenir ma langue. Je suis trop crevé pour discuter. Surtout avec un policier. _

« Eh bien…D'un petit territoire indépendant du Caucase, dont vous n'avez certainement jamais entendu parler… Un petit patelin crasseux au fin fond de la campagne, dont l' histoire n'a pas retenu le nom. Qui était imprononçable d'ailleurs. On en reparlera une autre fois si vous voulez. Je tombe de sommeil. »

Les jours suivants, le Kurgan évite soigneusement de relancer cette conversation. Maintenant c'est Charlie qui lui parle de sa vie, peut-être pour endormir sa méfiance. C'est mieux comme ça, moins fatigant…

Et puis, il lui parle de sa chef, l'inspecteur Wyatt. Touchée de près par cette affaire car son fiancé a disparu lui aussi, il y a longtemps, en 1985.

« J'ai connu une Brenda Wyatt dans le temps. Elle travaillait au médico-légal, et c'était la pire des emmerdeuses ! »

C'est pas malin, vraiment pas malin, mais il n'a pas pu s'en empêcher.

« C'est bien là qu'elle a commencé sa carrière, mais c'était il y a une trentaine d'années… Vous êtes trop jeune pour l'avoir connue à l'époque, et puis comment auriez-vous pu vous rencontrer ? »

Le Kurgan hausse les épaules

« Je ne fais pas mon âge, vous savez, et le monde est petit… »

_Heureusement qu'il a l'excuse de la fièvre pour replonger dans le sommeil et éviter d'autres questions…_

* * *

Si le traitement pris à temps ont réussi à enrayer la maladie chez Charlie, le Kurgan, lui, est de plus en plus malade. Les médecins n'arrivent pas à trouver, parmi tous ces germes avec lesquels il a vécu pendant des siècles, celui qui est en train de le tuer. Son état se dégrade de plus en plus

Charlie est bientôt considéré comme tiré d'affaire et peut quitter l'hôpital. Mais il a un mauvais pressentiment en ce qui concerne son camarade de chambre. Avec le temps, la confiance s'est progressivement installée entre eux , et une bonne dose de camaraderie. Quelque chose lui dit de rester, de ne pas le laisser seul.

Le Kurgan est rongé par la fièvre, mais il est étonnamment calme.

« Si t'as une chance de sortir de ce trou, tu ne devrais pas la laisser filer… Si c'était toi qui étais dans ce lit en ayant attrapé la crève, je te laisserai sans remords.

« Tu n'en penses pas un mot.

« Que tu crois. Reviens me voir demain, si tu y tiens.

« Tu es sûr ?

« Mais oui, file maintenant, avant que les médecins changent d'avis. »

….Le Kurgan a déjà affronté ça par le passé. Il sait qu'il va mourir. Mort temporaire ou définitive, cette fois ? Bientôt le moment de vérité. _Dans les deux cas, ce sera une bonne chose, parce que je cesserai enfin d'avoir mal partout. _

Charlie a à peine eu le temps de rentrer chez lui que le téléphone sonne. C'est l'hôpital, on lui annonce la mort de Victor.

Charlie accuse rudement le coup. Sale année. D'abord son équipier, un vieux copain qu'il connaissait depuis l'école de police, et maintenant ce pauvre gosse, qui avait quoi, vingt-cinq, trente ans ? En tout cas, trop jeune pour mourir.

Ses collègues auraient dit qu'il s'impliquait trop, mais une amitié avait eu le temps de s'établir.

Une heure plus tard, nouveau coup de fil de l'hôpital. Une voix féminine, cette fois, la voix d'une personne nettement déstabilisée…

« Désolée de vous déranger encore, Mr Edwards, mais il faut que vous veniez. Ça concerne Mr Kruger…

« Il est mort, le pauvre gars, qu'est-ce qui peut lui arriver de pire ?

« Je suis désolée ne peux pas vous en dire davantage au téléphone… »

Là, ça pique sa curiosité. Il se dépêche de se rendre à l'hôpital.

En entrant dans la chambre, il manque tomber à la renverse. Victor est là, bien vivant, et apparemment il va bien…

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? T'as l'air complètement retourné…

« Il y a de quoi ! … Il n'y a pas une heure, ils m'ont appelé pour me dire que tu étais mort… Désolé, mais j'arrive pas à prendre les choses tout tranquillement comme toi…

« Mr Kruger n'a pas encore eu le temps de réaliser ce qui vient de se passer… » intervient un des médecins

« J'ai dû leur faire une belle frousse, à la morgue. C'est plutôt eux qui en sont restés sous le choc.

« Je commence à te connaître, mon vieux. Je crois que tu sais très bien ce qui t'est arrivé, parce que ce n'est pas la première fois…

« Très perspicace.

« Alors ça te ferait rien de nous expliquer ?

_« Euh, désolé…ça ne s'explique pas facilement.»_


End file.
